Double patterning is a technology developed for lithography to enhance the feature density. Typically, for forming features of integrated circuits on wafers, lithography technology is used, which involves applying a photo resist and defining patterns on the photo resist. The patterns in the patterned photo resist are first defined in a lithography mask, and are defined either by the transparent portions or by the opaque portions in the lithography mask. The patterns in the patterned photo resist are then transferred to the underlying features.
With the increasing down-scaling of integrated circuits, the optical proximity effect posts an increasingly greater problem. When two separate features are too close to each other, the optical proximity effect may cause the features to short to each other. To solve such a problem, double patterning technology is introduced. The features closely located are separated to two masks, with both masks used to expose the same photo resist. In each of the masks, the distances between features are increased over the distances between features in the otherwise single mask, and hence the optical proximity effect is reduced, or substantially eliminated.